


how much longer until we can dance again?

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of War, Referenced Kidnapping, War, at the end, but who can blame him?, changbin is a crybaby, changbin waits, its like a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: With the preparations for the Yule Ball completed and the war on the brink of the end, Changbin waits. He waits for the door to open and for Jeongin to walk through them
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	how much longer until we can dance again?

Prince Changbin has learned to hate waiting. He sits in the palace waiting for word to get back from the front lines and he waits for orders from his father. He knows why he’s been left behind, why he’s been left to defend the castle, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating to him. He wants to be out there, fighting for his kingdom, fighting for the love of his life. 

But no. He stands in front of the palace doors instead, waiting. 

He stands talks while he waits as he looks straight ahead and unmoving for most of the day. He goes to his meetings and helps with the war council but that’s it. He does nothing more. There is nothing more to do. 

It’s been like this for nearly a year, the start of the war happening in the middle of last winter when the opposing kingdom brutally murdered Changbin’s people and kidnapped his fiancé, Jeongin, the day of their marriage. Negotiations fell through the table on the first day, the Kingdom of Urrh believing Changbin’s kingdom will fall soon. 

And yet here they stand, months later and on the brink of victory. Just a little more until then. Just a little more until Changbin can see the feline eyes of his beloved. 

“Your highness,” comes a voice. “The nobles are calling for a meeting about the Yule Ball.” 

Changbin sighs. 

Yule, the season Jeongin loves and the season of their wedding. It was hard enough last year with his kidnapping fresh in his mind but he’s not sure how well he’s going to do this year without him. 

Changbin turns on his heel. “There will be no Yule Ball this year. We’re in the middle of a war.” 

The messenger looks at Changbin with sad eyes. “It would be a good idea,” he says. “It would take everyone’s mind off the war for one night.” 

Changbin doesn’t say anything. While yes, it would be a nice way to get people’s minds off the war for a night, it would also leave their homes not very well guarded. Would he sacrifice a moment of joy for his people and their safety over the safety of their homes? 

He closes his eyes before motioning for the messenger to lead him to the meeting rooms. 

He would. 

His people and their wellbeing is far more important than something he can help them rebuild. He’ll just have to try and stretch out the guards the best he can. 

As he walks to the meeting rooms, soldiers and guards are running around and saluting him as he passes. Doctors and physicians are taking their pateints to the medical wing. The more he sees how tired and worn out the people in the palace are, the more he sets his mind straight in having the ball. Maybe the nobles are onto something. 

The messenger motions to the door and Changbin nods before going inside. 

The meeting room chosen is one of the smaller ones with a round table in the center, almost all of the chairs filled, and a couple of tapestries hanging from the stone walls. Everyone who was sitting stands the moment they lay eyes on the prince, curtesys and bows following each other like water. He takes a deep breath when he stands next to his seat before nodding his head and everyone sits. 

“We shall host the Yule Ball,” Changbin says, his voice booming against the walls. “However this ball will not be lavish and filled with the luxuries we normally have during this time. Many of our people are fighting in a war and we must leave our most lavish things for when they come home. Are we all in agreement to this?” 

Almost everyone in the room balls at Changbin’s declaration, almost like they weren’t sure if he was going to agree with them in the first place. He smiles at their confusion, his smile growing brighter when slow nods begin to appear. 

The rest of the meeting Changbin listens, his mind traveling back to Jeongin as it normally does. He tries not to dwell on the things he’s missed since he was taken, but with the Yule Ball it’s hard not too. 

Changbin curls his hands into fists and takes a deep breath. Maybe next Yule he’ll able to dance with Jeongin. 

  
  


Weeks pass with the Yule Ball looming on the horizon and the news of another victory passes through the halls. Shouts and yells are louder than booming thunder when the the palace learns of the death one feared general. With the help of a spy, the Kingdom of Frost is able to properly invade Urrh’s borders. They’re days away from winning the war. 

(There’s more tacked onto the official letter from the King saying that they have Found Jeongin’s whereabouts and that he alive. Changbin cries to this, thankful he’s kept a positive mindset about his missing fiancé.) 

The preparations for the Ball are nearly completed, the only thing really left are the dresses and suits for those attending. Small groups of people have made their way into the palace, most of which have been families with children participating in their first royal ball. (Jeongin would have loved playing with the incoming children. He would have set up games and tours of the palace for them, pointing out the memories he had as a child. Changbin tries to do just that, only for the tours around the palace to end in awkward moments.)

Unlike the leading weeks for the Ball, the last couple of days Changbin spends running around the palace to make sure everything is in working order. The palace chefs and staff are working harder than before, but it’s a curious thing to watch them work with smiles on the faces and joy in their eyes. 

(With the beautiful lights in the ballroom and the winter decorations that just scream the Kingdom of Frost, Jeongin would want hot chocolate and warm foods for the people to eat. With the days getting colder and the nights longer, their warmth and safety is the most important part. Changbin does just that. In his mind’s eye, this Ball is Jeongjn’s Ball. The way he thinks Jeongin would have hosted this Ball.

Changbin sniffles the day he realizes this. He sniffles until tears roll down his cheeks and until he sobs into his hands. He just wants Jeongin to come home.) 

The night of the Ball there is a laughter. So much laughter that Changbin hasn’t heard in the palace for over a year. (The laughter that used to spread through the walls was Jeongin’s light giggles as Changbin did something stupid. His father would scold him for trying to show off for his fiancé while Jeongin had a fit of giggles before full bellied laughter racked through his frame. Changbin almost cries at the memory, instead he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath at it. He turns away from the laughing children to attend to the nobles instead.) 

The smiling faces of his people bring warmth to his heart but there’s still a lingering sadness. A sadness he’s not sure will actually leave. He doesn’t want to spoil the night with his attitude, so he tries to hide himself in the corner, talking only to those who dare talk to the brooding prince. It’s when one of the little boys from a nearby village comes up to Changbin to ask for a dance, that he thinks maybe the night won’t be so bad. 

It’s in the middle of the Ball and another dance with a child does the sounds of guards yelling and the pounding of footsteps fill the ballroom. The joyous sounds of the Ball stop. Changbin makes his way to the front of the room with his guards surrounding him. They’re all armed and watching the door. 

The doors of the ballroom are thrown open. “Who enters my palace without an invitation?” He demands, his voice loud and commanding. 

It’s silent for a moment before there’s snickering and a full bellied laugh. Changbin squints. He knows this laugh. 

“My boy,” a voice says. “You’ve grown well in defending our home.” 

The King of Frost steps into the room, a wide smile on his wrinkled face. His dark eyes are shining with what Changbin believes are tears. His father stands like he remembers him, tall, regal, and slightly intimidating. 

Prince Changbin loses the persona he’s been holding onto for the better part of the year and instead becomes just the child who hasn’t seen their father since the beginning of the war. He drops his weapon, not caring about the formalities that come with it and rushes to his father. Warm arms engulf him and he feels like he’s five years old again. 

“I’ve missed you,” his father whispers in his ears. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Changbin can only cry softly in the embrace. 

Someone clears their voice and like a petulant child, he only peeks over the shoulder he’s crying into. 

Dark eyes meet eyes the color of a frosty morning. Lips form a gentle smile as the other man stands taller. He looks more regal and intimidating than the last time Changbin saw him but that never mattered. 

A father lets his son out of his embrace as said child stares at his fiancé in wonder, amazement, and unfiltered joy. 

Jeongin bows. “I’ve returned home, your highness,” he says. “Please allow this humble solider a dance.” 

Changbin continues to stare and it’s not until he’s tugged into the center of the room and forced into a waltz that he’s crying again. Gone are the proper dancing forms and instead arms are wrapped around shoulders and quiet hiccups are heard echoing across the walls. 

Gentle kisses are placed against Changbin’s head and face. The world explodes into white and blue when Jeongin’s lips press onto Changbin’s. 

“Welcome home,” Changbin cries against Jeongin’s lips. “Welcome home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Changbin gets married to Jeongin a few days later, it being the first request of the King and Jeongin himself. The day after, the war against the Urrh Kingdom is declared over with the death of Urrh King and adoption of the former kingdom into theirs. 

The former royal family swears loyalty to the King of Frost and his family, with the promise of no revenge passing through their lips. 

But Changbin cares less for all of that at the moment. All he cares about is walking around the palace with his husband and feeling his hand in his. He cares about the nightmares that plague his beloved’s sleep and he cares if the warmth he gives. He cares for the pleasure he gets and returns from their lazy days tangled together. He cares for the sleepy smiles and sloppy kisses mixed together with the soft ‘I love you’s and ‘I’m right here’s. 

He’ll deal with the rest of the world when he’s done drowning in the essence that is husband and not a single soul will attempt to stop him. Not that anyone will.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Miki stop writing holiday angst challenge. Jejbejen 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed. I actually really REALLY like this world. But maybe that’s bc it’s a royal!au and royal!aus are *chefs kiss* anyways. I hope y’all are taking care of yourselves. Please make sure to stay safe and wash your hands and drink water (although I should take my advice on the drinking water part. Maybe I wouldn’t get my headaches ^^; ) happy holidays y’all ^^ 
> 
> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
